User blog:Killermoves/Billy the Kid vs Henry Lightfoot
P.S. Sorry if I have not been finishing some of my matchups becuase I have been busy with personal dilemmas. Ah yes... youth. There is just something so interesting and romantic about young dashing rogues who rise up and fight the authority of the old men. Young guns who are fresh, strong and fast, and has that feeling of invicibility and recklessness in the face of danger. And today on Deadliest Fiction, we'll be travelling back to the late 19th century to pit two of the most well-known young outlaws to a battle to the death. Billy the Kid, the infamous gunfighter who shot numerous lawmen in the American Old West! vs Henry Lightfoot, the raging Peaky Blinder who terrorized Victorian Birmingham! So grab your sombreros and flat caps and decide...Who is the DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Billy the Kid Henry McCarty, also known as William H. Bonney, and known popularly as Billy the Kid, was born in New York City in 1859. His family would continuously move from place to place before eventually ending up at Silver City, New Mexico. Shortly after his mother died McCarty turned to a life of crime. His first misdeed was stealing food. Ten days after committing his first crime McCarty robbed a Chinese laundry but was caught and sentenced to jail, though escaped and became a fugitive. Having made his way to the Arizona Territory, he was hired as a ranch hand and became acquainted with John R. Mackie, a Scottish-born criminal and former U.S. Cavalry private with whom he soon began to steal horses from local soldiers. After getting into an argument with a blacksmith which soon turned violent ending in McCarty shooting and mortally wounding him. He was apprehended, but stole a horse and escaped the law once again. After losing his horse to a group of Apaches. Almost near death due to starvation, McCarty ended up at the home of his friend and fellow criminal John Jones whose mother nursed him back to health. After regaining his health, McCarty went to Apache Tejo, a former army post, where he joined a band of rustlers who raided herds. Around this time he began to use the name William Bonney. Bonney would continue to be involved in crime, even joining the Lincoln County War, a conflict between rival gangs. Bonney would continuously evade death, though he was captured and imprisoned several times. On July 14, 1881, Bonney finally met his end by Sheriff Pat Garrett who shot him two times in the chest, killing him. Melee=Bowie Knife * A 9-inch blade with clip point that can also be thrown. While designed as a fighting/utility knife, the design of the bowie later influenced the creation of later military knives used in the U.S. such as the bowie hunter and the Ka-Bar. |-|Short= Colt Peacemaker * A 6-shot revolver chambered for the .44-40 Winchester. It has a muzzle velocity of 379 m/s and a range between 50 yards. It is a fixed cylinder revolver. * It is the most famous weapon used by cowboys and gunslingers in the Old West. Billy himself probably used one to kill Cahill and James Bell. Although he is not a quickdraw artist like what old films make him out to be. |-|Mid= Coach Gun * A very powerful 2-barrel shotgun chambered for 12 gauge shells. The shorten barrel (though not as short as a lupara) were used for its maneuverability in gunfights. Barrel lengths are typically 18-24 inches, and the guns are normally hammerless in design (making it faster to reload). * Known as a "scattergun" in the Old West, the coach gun was used by Billy the Kid to kill Bob Olinger (the gun itself actually belonged to Bob and Billy stole it during his escape). |-|Long= Winchester Model 1873 * The Model 1873 was one of the most successful Winchester rifles of its day, with Winchester marketing it as "The Gun that Won the West". It is chambered for the .44-40 Winchester and has a 14+1 -round tubular magazine. It has a range of 200 yards and a muzzle velocity of 470 m/s. The lever action makes it a very fast gun to cock and shoot, and while you have to insert the rounds individually, many gunmen at that time used tubular speedloaders to quickly slide 10 rounds down the tube. Henry Lightfoot Henry Lightfoot (1873-1936) was a young street thug and criminal who lived in Garrison Lane, Birmingham, England in the late 19th century. A well-known ruffian, he became known in history as the first person to be named as a Peaky Blinder. Little is known about Henry Lightfoot's life than what is recorded in the police and the press as well as stories passed on by his family. Poverty, alcohol and the sheer effort to survive the drudgery of late Victorian Birmingham led to the thrill of being part of a gang. In his life, he worked various jobs as a caster, moulder, metal roller, and painter. He joined the army twice, becoming a veteran of the Great War. His life of crime started young. He went from stealing racing pigeons off a neighbour in Small Heath at 12 years old, to a spell in Prison in Devon in the early 1900s for assault. Lightfoot later became a slogger and a peaky blinder, the latter of the two being the most notorious street gang in Birmingham at that time. He was known for his numerous fights with the law, such as the time he single-handedly took on the Hay Mills police, his duel with a detective, and the time he and some boys surprised a group of constables where they captured and tied one of them at gunpoint to a tree in Haybarns Wreak. His last offense was in 1907, and in 1916 he fought at the Battle of the Somme where he took some injuries. He lived the remainder of his life raising his family in the slums. His military background, short temper and violent escapade became an inspiration for the character of Arthur Shelby Jr. in the award-winning television series Peaky Blinders. Melee=Improvised Clothing * As a peaky blinder, Henry used whatever he can get his hands on as a weapon which included his fashion sense. Blinders used the metal part of a belt to crack skulls, metal tip boots to kick and stomp enemies, canes, and stones wrapped in handkerchief to maim. |-|Short= Webley Revolver * A double action revolver by Webley chambered for .455 Webley Mk II. It has a range of 50 yards and a muzzle velocity of 190 m/s. Unlike other revolvers of its time, the Webley is unique for having a top-break action that can eject spent casings, making it faster to reload. * Peaky Blinders were known to carry an assortment of revolvers and Henry is knowledgeable with this model during his time as a soldier. |-|Mid= Double-Barrel Hunting Shotgun * A typical hunting shotgun with a long barrel chambered for either 12 gauge shotgun shells or bird shot. The long barrel is meant for longer range and shotguns at that time with external hammers were more common. |-|Long= Lee Metford Carbine * The precursor to the famous Lee-Enfield rifle, the Lee Metford carbine is a shorter version of the Lee-Metford rifle. It is chambered for the .303 Mk I in an 8-round detachable magazine. It has a muzzle velocity of 621.8 m/s, and due to its poor rifling design, is only accurate as far as 400 yards. X-Factors Training= Billy the Kid: 78 Henry Lightfoot: 90 This is a clear cut edge for Henry Lightfoot. While Billy the Kid is no doubt a trained cowboy and a knowledgeable bandit, Henry joined the army 3 times, giving him actual military training. Billy for the most part, lacks a military backgrund and is mostly self-taught. |-|Experience= Billy the Kid: 97 Henry Lightfoot: 90 While both have their own shares of fighting and shooting, Billy the Kid seems to have been in more dangerous scenarios than Henry. The Kid has been through over seven to nine very well-recorded shootouts. Although granted, Henry did fight in war as a soldier so he’s no pushover. The problem with him really is that his life and time fighting is not as thoroughly recorded as Billy’s. For example, the Kid once escaped jail by killing two armed guards by himself. |-|Intelligence and Leadership= Billy the Kid: 90 Henry Lightfoot: 85 Again this one goes to Billy. While he's not really a leader of a gang, he was a prominent member of the Regulators. During the Battle of Lincoln, while the Regulators were fighting posses and U.S. Army soldiers, Billy led his men during the retreat, effectively saving their lives. Although Billy led the Regulators only once during his life. Although its not to say that Henry Lightfoot himself probably has some experience leading the gang, since he himself was a prominent member, and the peaky blinders themseves were engaged in organized crime activities which needed someone smart enough to lead (though they are not as large as the Mafia). However it was not Henry, but a man named Thomas Gilbert, who really led the Peaky Blinders. |-|Brutality= Billy the Kid: 70 Henry Lightfoot: 90 No contest, Henry takes this hands down. Contrary to his legend, Billy the Kid was not the murderous gunslinger outlaw as he is depicted. He was just a young kid who got caught up in business and politics, and based on his biographers, was just a guy trying to escape his life of crime (although he was a bit bloodthirsty when he killed Bob Olinger who bullied him). Henry on the other hand? That dude loved fighting for fun. He was not scared of drawing blood with the police and other gangs face to face. And he was a vile man who even beat his family (he once threw his wife through a window when she was nagging him, so yeah, he was an asshole). Henry once took on a pub and local law by himself with only a stick, showing just how strong and vicious he was. Read First * For neutrality sake, the battlefield will take place in a small Canadian town. Billy and 4 Regulators arrived to escape lawmen who were chasing them in New Mexico. The same goes for Henry Lightfoot and 4 other Peaky Blinders who are taking refuge there after the Irish Police and the Birmingham Boys chased them from Birmingham. * This will be strictly an infantry battle. None of these two will be using horses etc. * I'm not that strict with voting but please use at least decent English grammar, and mention why you chose the winner in terms of weapons and x-factors. Votes which has only 2-3 sentences will not be counted. Battle Billy the Kid: Henry Lightfoot: It was the late 19th century, and as a new century rises over humanity, civilization has tamed the rough and wild world of the old generation. Technology and education are pushing the old ways of criminality out, and many former outlaws are forced to seek refuge in the small dwindling havens that they can find. Gone are the ways of pirates, ronins, bushrangers, hajduks, gunfighters and sloggers in the coming new century. A small town in Ontario, Canada houses some of the few remaining outlaws from around the world. Its slums and wild countryside still appealed to those who still cling to the glory days of crime, where one can ride out and strike at authority like a true bandit, rather than having to adapt and conduct hidden “organized crimes” like those new criminals in the cities. Billy the Kid, the famous Old West gunfighter, was one of those who rode into town seeking sanctuary. He brought with him 4 other outlaws of his Regulator band, together with their sombreros, Stetsons and blue jeans. They spot an old saloon and decided to stay in there for a while. As they rode, Billy saw a wanted poster from England that said: “Wanted: Dead or Alive. On the orders of his Majesty’s Government the notorious thug named Henry Lightfoot. A dangerous peaky blinder of known ill-repute. Wanted for the assault of numerous police officers and his own wife. Known to have escaped to Canada. Reward: 500 Pounds.” The Kid know much from his former English employer John Tunstall how much a pound is worth, and while that reward money is small for his gang, it would at least make decent coffee money for them. He dismounts from his horse afterwards, went to the bar and sat down. Moments later another group of outlaws came riding into town. Fashionably dressed with flat caps and long overcoats, these men too decided to head out to the saloon to pass the time. It was Henry Lightfoot, who brought with him 4 other Peaky Blinders into Canada. He saw his wanted poster stuck on the wall, and laughed at the reward money that’s given to his capture. But then he saw a wanted poster with an even bigger reward: “Wanted: Dead or Alive. By the United States Marshalls. Henry Antrim, aka William Bonney, aka Billy the Kid. Wanted for the murder of Deputy James Bell and Bob Ollinger in New Mexico, USA. Assumed to be riding with a different alias. Use caution as the outlaw is armed and extremely dangerous. Reward: $7000.” Henry Lightfoot was impressed. Everyone knew who Billy the Kid is and he can’t believe that the outlaw still eluded capture to this day. If he meets that Billy the Kid, that would really seal the deal for his future. He and his gang wouldn’t have to haul ass and ride away anymore. However, it won’t be easy, as the tales Henry have heard on the Kid don’t end well for those who try to capture him. Fortunately for him he’s about to find out, as Lady Luck was on his side the moment he went inside the saloon, and saw a young man who looks exactly like the picture in the wanted poster. As the peaky blinders settled in, Henry approached the bar where Billy was sitting. He ordered a pint of beer and sat near the Kid. “Good morning there, guv’nor,” Henry greeted. “Well howdy to you too, mister,” Billy replied. The Kid recognized the Englishman as the man on the poster, and he too become anxious for his own reward. After sipping his beer, Henry turned to Billy and continued talking, “You know, it’s an honor to meet you really. I was excited to finally see a real cowboy like what I’ve read in those small yankee novels. But bloody hell, never knew I would meet the real deal himself…” Billy turned his head to Henry with suspicion in his eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about sir. I ain’t no cowboy. Just some friendly American walkin’…” “There’s no use hiding mate. I know who you are. You’re a real legend you know. Young Billy the Kid, killer of 21 men and the most notorious outlaw in the West…” “And I know of you too Mr. Lightfoot,” Billy argued. “Some shit you are. At least what I fought for in Lincoln County was of bold cause against corruption. But you? You’re nothing more than a wife beater and a bastard.” Henry laughed at what Billy said, and after finishing his drink, he picked Billy up before the Kid can pull his revolver. He then kicked Billy in the abdomen with his metal-tipped boots which made him crash to a table. The rest of the saloon went mad. The Regulators and Peaky Blinders grabbed their guns and started shooting at each other. The coach guns of the Regulators proved to be the more effective weapon inside the saloon however, and one blast managed to almost cut a Peaky Blinder in half. Although down on the ground, Billy managed to draw his colt peacemaker and started firing. Henry manage to get behind the bar to avoid getting hit, but one of his Peaky Blinders was shot in the head. As the Regulators came to assist Billy, Henry suddenly popped from his cover and fired with his Lee-Metford carbine, hitting one Regulator in the chest. As a Regulator tried to fired back at Henry, he is son riddled with webley bullets from an unsuspecting Peaky Blinder. Billy and the others fired back, but Henry managed to escape through a window. The rest of the Peaky Blinders followed as well. Billy and the Regulators gave chase. One wounded Peaky Blinder was struggling to keep up but a Regulator shot him with a well-placed shot in the liver. The streets of the Canadian town were empty when Billy and his gang got out. They started walking cautiously, with weapons drawn, in search of those Peaky Blinders. Suddenly, Henry and the others surprised them again behind buildings and corners. From a longer range they fired using their carbines and hunting shotguns. One Regulator was hit with a barrage of rifle round and fell bleeding on the dusty ground. Another Regulator got a bunch of buckshot in his head, bursting it like a melon. Billy took cover behind a post, and with his Winchester rifle, manage to get a direct hit on a Peaky Blinder. The young thug fell with blood squirting from his neck, and died squirming and struggling in pain. Only Henry and Billy remained, and they continued shooting each other with their rifles. “I have to get out of here,” Billy said to himself. He then got out of his cover but kept firing his rifle to make sure Henry is still pinned down. Seeing his quarry escaping, Henry rolled from his cover, dodging bullets, and started chasing Billy yelling, “You’re not going anywhere you dirty toerag!” At the same time, both outlaws finally ran out of rifle bullets. Time slowed down as the two eyed each other, dropped their rifles and started drawing their revolvers. Billy manage to draw first and fired, hitting Henry in the leg. The young Brit fell on the ground pissed off and in pain, but manage to get his pistol just in time. Sadly for Billy, his single-action revolver had to be recocked, and Henry’s Webley revolver could fire faster. Several bullets hit Billy in the abdomen, and as he fell he continued firing at Henry, hitting the Brit twice more on his side. The two criminals laid down in the ground, tired and bleeding, and their revolvers empty. The young Billy clutched his body and writhed in pain, but the tough Britishman just coughed and laughed like a maniac. Withstanding the pain, Henry got up and started limping towards Billy, pulling his metal belt. The cowboy tried to grab his bowie knife but the slogger just kicked it away. “Like I said, it’s a great honor,” Henry said. “Go to hell!” Billy replied. Henry then smashed the metal belt-buckle several times on Billy’s head, crushing it like an egg. He then laughed again and started limping back to the saloon to get another pint. Winner: Henry Lightfoot Expert’s Opinion The battle was really close to the point that I have to put up a tiebreaker. Both are excellent criminals and while Billy is the better leader and a terrific gunman, Henry is a military-trained veteran and had better weapons. Many of you also agreed that Henry has the superior pistol and rifle, which gave him advantage in both close quarters and long range scenarios. And besides, Billy the Kid was passive and was only good at escaping his predicament, while Henry was more physically imposing and more aggressive. Category:Blog posts